inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 019
The Genius Revived! (よみがえった ！, Yomigaetta tensai!) is the 19th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Ichinose Kazuya is back! Like a phoenix he has risen from the ashes and come back to visit his old friends. Just in time too, Raimon is desperate for some new moves, and the Tri-Pegasus is just what they need. But can they perfect it in time? Plot The episode began with Kino Aki telling Domon Asuka that Ichinose Kazuya, their childhood friend who was supposedly dead in an accident where he jumped in front of a truck to save a dog's life, was actually alive. Next, Raimon was seen practicing, with Otonashi Haruna recording their plays. She noticed that someone was watching them and thought he wanted to join.The boy was surprised with Endou Mamoru blocking Dragon Crash with his Nekketsu Punch. The ball had went out of the line and he caught it. He picked up the ball, ran on to the field with it, and everyone was surprised when he was able to pass Handa and Kurimatsu very easily with a very of speed. He went on to shoot using the hissatsu Spinning Shoot and was surprised when Endou caught it with his God Hand. He said he was from America, and Kidou mentioned that there was a genius Japanese junior high player in America who had a high rate of being chosen for America's International team. Soon after, Aki came saying that Ichinose wasn't in the plane he said he'd be in. So they decided to wait for him, but they noticed that Raimon was centering someone, so they went to check. The mysterious boy said he was in Japan to visit an important friend of his, and just then Aki asked what was going on. But before she could answer, the boy gave her a big hug, telling her he was back home. That's when Aki realized that the boy was actually Ichinose Kazuya! Ichinose next explained that he found an earlier plane and decided to surprise Aki, but wasn't expecting for Domon to be in the same school. Ichinose then explained why he lied about him being dead. It was because after, the surgery, the doctor said he couldn't play soccer anymore and made his world a pitch-dark place. It made him feel bitter and depressed, and he didn't want Aki or Domon to see him like that, so he lied about being dead. But because he loved soccer, as time went by, he started playing it again. He remembered a promise that he made with Aki and Domon when he was young about playing soccer together on a real team, which made him want to play soccer even more, and accomplish his dream of making America a soccer nation. Endou invited Ichinose for a game and he was very impressed with Ichinose's plays. Even Gouenji and Kidou were surprised that he was on a level further than anyone one the team. Endou challenged Ichinose to see his plays, for that they see if Endou is able to catch Ichinose's shoot, which he makes from the penalty area. The first shoot goes in with ease, and Endou almost got the second shoot. But after about fifteen shots, Endou finally catches Ichinose's shoot. During that time, Otonashi and Aki both agreed that Ichinose and Endou are both very much alike. Afterwards, Ichinose tells Aki that she likes him, and that he likes him and the rest of Raimon too. Of course, that made Aki blush. Later, Ichinose said that he wanted to try Tri-Pegasus with Endou in their memory of becoming friends. But because it requires three people, Domon paired up with them too. Tri-Pegasus was originally a move Ichinose and Domon did with another one of their childhood friend. Even after many tries, the trio, Endou, Ichinose, and Domon, kept failing, but one time it was completed by half, so they never gave up and kept trying. After that, every time they tried to use Tri-Pegasus, it was always halfway. The whole day passed, and on the next day, Raimon Natsumi was shown putting flowers in her dad's room in the hospital. She then left and went to the Inazuma Tower, where she met Endou. Because she was feeling down, Endou cheered her up by showing her his favorite spot where they could see the sunset. He said that it made him relax when he saw the view. He then told Natsumi that if she was ever feeling lonely, she had her friends, which made her feel better. Then, Kidou was shown visiting Genda Koujirou at the hospital, promising him that he will defeat Zeus for him and Teikoku Gakuen. Afterwards, the rest of Raimon, with Ichinose, is seen in Endou's room chit-chatting, while Aki helps Endou's mom with the cooking. Endou's mom said that they all wanted to hear Ichinose's stories so the gathered up. Aki wished she could be a boy, just so she could talk with them about soccer. The next day was Ichinose's last day and he was to go back to America during the afternoon. That meant that Tri-Pegasus has to be completed in the rest of the time remaining. But they kept failing and with only little time left, Aki decided to stand and be their center point, so they can finish the technique, just like she had when they were young. And then, with only one chance left, they were finally able to complete Tri-Pegasus! Then Ichinose said that he decided to stay and help Raimon! But good things aren't the only things happen in life, the next match was decided for Raimon and it was with Kidokawa Seishuu! Now, what does destiny have in store for Gouenji? Major events *Ichinose comes back to Japan. *Tri-Pegasus is learned. *Ichinose joins Raimon officially, skipping his flight back to America. Hissatsu used * * * (Debut/No typography) * * (Debut) Debut *'Ichinose Kazuya' (Actual; not in a flashback or memory) Proverb Mamoru When someone trusts you, respond through action! Navigation